LOnging for you
by Gothic-doll
Summary: Just another LJ pairing, Landon and Jamie havent met yet, one day Jamie find out she will be working for Landon and they soon fall in love.....but soon as LJ was going up the stairs of love, something stops them
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi every1, this is my first fanfic of 'AWTR', so please be nice, is you reviews are wondering what type of fanfic this is, it's a romance and maybe has some humor.

Prologue: This takes place when Jamie and Landon have already graduated and Jamie does not die of cancer. They haven't met yet, but later they will, they soon find out that they work in the same company.

Jamie POV

Being a secretary was the worst job I had to pick, first of all the boss was such a grouchy plum guy. He would nagged at me all day and instead of paying me to finish paper work, he would make me get coffee for him or either get lunch for him and the worst thing I hated doing for him was fetching his laundry. I would have to carry two to three bags of laundry since he was big and cubby.

As soon as you enter the office you could hear phones ringing of the hook, keyboards keys clashing loudly and people chatting on and on. I took my place and found out that I had a lot of paper work to do. Hours and minutes pass and everytime when I'm almost done with my paper work the boss would assign me more work to do.

Even though I had lots of work to finish, I always managed to get it done. Most of the secretaries hated me but they envied me for my boyfriend. His name was John Johnson. Sometimes he would flirt right infront of me and, and if I happen to talk to one of the secretary male employees he would scold me and lecture on how disloyal I have been towards him but I still managed to keep a smile on my face.

One stormy and rainy afternoon I was hoping to stay indoor but it happens to be the day of my bosses laundry pick-up. So I had to run downstairs under the rain, no point in using an umbrella since I won't be able to hold it for shelter when I carry the bosses' laundry. After picking up my bosses laundry, and when I reached the office block I was soaking wet. I looked at my watch I was suppose to get his laundry and return by 3 o clock and now it's about three thirty I ran through the corridor and suddenly I felt like I bumped into something. I fell back wards and was offered a hand, I looked at the person and I saw the most gorgeous man, better looking that John.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, it was my fault that I didn't see where I was going 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bless you all who reviewed me fanfic. Anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy

Jamie POV

I had to work extra late since Mr. Trailer gave me extra paper work, I called me two sister Leslie and Bridget to inform them that I'll be working overtime. I was the only one in the office who had to work extra time but I had to choice unless I want my siblings to starve to death. Since my father died 2 years ago and I had to be incharge since I was the oldest, Leslie the second oldest which makes Bridget the youngest.

While typing and clashing my finger on the keys of the keyboard along with the small radio I bought played my favourite song 'longing for you'. It had such breath-taking background music that it makes me feel much better everytime I was angry and frustrated.

Then I heard the 'ting' of the elevator, I thought who would come to the office this late at night so I ignored it and I noticed that as soon as the elevator door shut closed, nobody came out. I was getting a little bit frighten until I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, until I felt cold fingers touching my shoulders.

I tuned around and gave a sign of relief it was just Mr. Carter. "What are you doing her at this time of night? 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much who reviewed my chapter anyways please enjoy this chapter

Jamie POV

The alarm clock rang loudly beside my bedside. I woke up sleepily and rubbed my eyes. I stretched for a while and walked sleepily to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. The weather hasn't been so good lately neither has my cold.

I left a note saying there is breakfast in the microwave. I got my things and left the room. Since I can't afford a car I had to take the bus everyday, or sometimes I would walk to the office block. I waited at the bus stand for almost 15minutes and the bus still haven't arrived yet so I decided to walk instead.

Walking would take even longer and I knew that Mr. Trailer wouldn't be happy about this. Half through walking to the office it started drizzling and of course I started running. I finally reached the office but I was soaking wet.

I walked into the office and I dried my self in the ladies room. After drying myself off, I was suppose to present my paper work to Mr. Trailer at his office at 9:00am. The Presentation was at 9:15am. I waited at his office for almost half and hour and finally he called and told me that the presentation is post-pone.

I walked out of Mr. Trailer's office and went to my desk; I noticed that I had some paper work to do. I finished it by 5:00pm and finally remembered that I scheduled a date with Landon. I decided to take the bus instead of walking. I unlocked our room door, put my shoe's I the shoe rack, put my paper work on the kitchen table, took a bath, out on my best dress and waited for Landon to pick me up.

"So whom are you going out with? 


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie POV

I was so glad it was a Saturday since I have been working late at night. Anyways Bridget had an appointment with some friends and Leslie decided to stay at home. I felt like going for a walk to the park. It was a little bit windy so I got my coat and left the room.

I walked towards the park and I sat down on the wooden bench next to a oak tree. I noticed there were a few couples walking hand in hand and I remembered all the times John and I spent together. I heard somebody calling my name and I turned my head to see it was only Landon.

"Hi Landon 


End file.
